


passion of the cut sleeve

by girlsonthetv



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsonthetv/pseuds/girlsonthetv
Summary: Takumi loves Odin too much to wake him up so he can go to a late-night strategy meeting.





	passion of the cut sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> the myth is chinese and hoshido is likely japan but odinkumi is cute and takumi would 100% do this

“Ready for bed now, my handsome love?” Odin asked from his cot as Takumi finished wiping his face over the small basin he had in his tent. Few knew it, but Takumi was almost as strict with himself about washing his face as he was about growing stronger every day.

“Mhm.” Takumi draped the washcloth over the edge of the basin and went to lay down in his cot right next to his husband, still fully dressed in case he was needed for an emergency. He kissed Odin on the forehead, wrapping his arms about him. “Though you’re far more handsome than me.”

The army was constantly on the move, and lugging around a double bed would have been a challenge, to say the least. So Odin had moved into Takumi’s tent, and they pushed their cots together for a makeshift marriage bed. 

Odin was in his smallclothes, anticipating a full night’s sleep. Though he wielded tomes, he was no reedy mage like his liege, for Odin used to be a swordsmaster, and Takumi could still feel wiry muscle under his hands. Takumi felt Odin’s cheek warm against his own. 

“Stop. You are ten times as radiant as the rising sun. Do not compare yourself to – “ Odin was silenced by lips on his own. They broke apart after a few seconds, and Odin was treated to one of Takumi’s rare, sweet smiles.

“Let’s call it even for tonight, okay? We both need to rest.” Takumi snuggled closer to Odin, and Odin nestled nearer in turn. Odin fell asleep quickly, snoring softly into Takumi’s chest, but Takumi took longer. 

It couldn’t have been more than three months since they had been married officially, and they already had two children. Imaginative Ophelia, who took after Odin in most every way, and sweet Kiragi, already incredibly skilled with the yumi. He had acted stern originally, but he was secretly incredibly glad to be with his children. At least this way, with them traveling in the army, he could keep an eye on them.

Kiragi suddenly appeared in the tent door. He had Odin’s hair, both the color and texture like soft straw. “Dad?” He whispered. “Are you still awake?”

Takumi sat up. “What’s the matter?”

“Princess Corrin is holding a strategy meeting.” Kiragi said softly. “She wanted me to come get you.”

Takumi nodded and got out of bed – or rather, tried to. Odin was laying on top of part of his sleeve, preventing his getting up. It was clear what he had to do.

Grabbing a hunting knife from the night-table, Takumi slashed off his sleeve and rose from his bed. He couldn’t possibly wake Odin up. Not when he looked so adorable when he was asleep.  
Kiragi stood slack-jawed in the entranceway.

“Lead the way, Kiragi.” Takumi said, now down one puffy sleeve.

Kiragi hurriedly nodded and left for Corrin’s tent, father in tow.

~

Takumi returned to his tent in the early morning, a kiss of light blue on the horizon. He snuggled back into bed with Odin as if he had never left it. 

“Why is your right sleeve in a different place than your right arm?” Odin asked teasingly, sleep still clinging to his words.

“Maybe if you didn’t look so cute when you were asleep, I would still have it.” Takumi felt himself grin despite his blush.

Odin chuckled softly. “I love you too, Takumi.”


End file.
